Mayor Humdinger/Trivia
*"Humdinger" is defined as a person or thing of remarkable or superior excellence. This is indicative of the Foggy Bottom mayor's haughty, egotistical attitude and great desire to be the best in anything in which he participates. *Mayor Humdinger is known to be very angry when he loses. He also has a strong rivalry with Mayor Goodway. *It is proven that he doesn't care if his actions hurt somebody as long as he wins. (e.g. cheating at basketball and hurting pups.) **He also has no problem when it comes to stealing something if he wants it. *He has a nephew who is an only child named Harold Humdinger, introduced since Mighty Pups in the end of Season 5. *He is the cousin of The Cheetah, a race car driver who was introduced in the special: Ready Race Rescue. *Mayor Humdinger's manner of dress and behavior resembles the classic archetypical mustached villains (like Snidely Whiplash or Dick Dastardly) and even shares several many classic mannerisms such as stroking his mustache, villainous laughter, and hand-rubbing. His habit of cheating in various competitions in Season 2, is similar to Dick Dastardly from Hanna-Barbera's Wacky Races. In "Pup-Fu!", he depicted even more like a typical villain to the point he has a secret lair for himself and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew, which has a monitor which he uses to spy on his enemies (a villainous trope). *In Season 1, while antagonistic towards Mayor Goodway, Mayor Humdinger for the most part played fairly in all the competitions he competed in. However in Season 2, he began cheating and/or playing unfairly in order to win. The likely reason for this change is that in Season 1, he had generally been undefeated in the various competitions and was quite confident in his ability to defeat his competition and win. However due to being defeated by Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter in at least two different competitions due to help from the PAW Patrol, he likely lost his confidence that he could successfully win competitions fairly and began cheating and playing unfairly in order to ensure his (and/or his town's) victory. He even creates the Kitten Catastrophe Crew to assist him in cheating and to counter PAW Patrol. *The only person besides Mayor Goodway he lost to in competitions he competed in was Mr. Porter in "Pups Take the Cake". *In "Pups Save the PAW Patroller", it is revealed that his favorite show is "Cassandra the Cruelest Kitten" a show about a kitten who does bad things, which may have been his inspiration for creating the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. *Mayor Humdinger is a genius inventor. He made the same outfits for the kittens as the pups, and he excellently understands mechanics because, based on his knowledge and skills, he invented a robo-cat and a robo-shark. *In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus", it is revealed that Humdinger is very fond of eating and comes to parties just for the sake of it. *Mayor Humdinger promised he wouldn't be such a nuisance to Mayor Goodway in "Pups Save Friendship Day", but it is unknown as to why he continued being a mean person. *It is revealed in "Pups Save a Piñata" that his favorite color is purple. *In "Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew", it is revealed that he is the master of disguise and no one recognized him when he was wearing an old lady and teen's outfit, respectively. **The same scheme happened in "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties" where he disguised himself as a train conductor. This also proved successful in "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster" when he disguised himself as a delivery man. *It appears that Mayor Humdinger may have gotten more villainous in Season 5, as he now tries his very best to make the PAW Patrol look useless, and doing everything he can to stop the PAW Patrol from ruining his goals. *In "Pups Save Baby Humdinger," the younger Mayor Humdinger is voiced by Rob Tinkler. *He is voiced by Ron Pardo, who also voices Cap'n Turbot, Farmer Al, Matea, and Santa Claus. *He is the second character to voice more than 1 role character (the first was Everest). *Mayor Humdinger is the first character in the show whose design was changed after the fifth season. His costume became more detailed, and the texture of his mustache and hair was improved. Category:Secondary Character Trivia Category:Adult Human Trivia Category:Villain Trivia